


Мать драконов

by befana



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befana/pseuds/befana
Summary: Во время подготовки к соитию Леона наткнулся на то, на что натыкаться был совершенно не должен.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> помогите

Как часто у людей сбивается весь настрой заниматься любовью из-за какой-то ерунды? У этих двоих, например, бывали самые разные ситуации: то один рогами ударится обо что-нибудь, да так, что они потом ещё болят три дня, то другому хвост придавит, и уже совершенно ничего потом не хочется... В общем, одним словом, катастрофа, а не люди.

Сегодняшний, правда, случай немного, самую малость, отличался от того, что случалось обычно. Они именно поэтому и сидели сейчас с самыми своими серьёзными минами и смотрели друг на друга, хмурясь. 

— Ты уверен? — На всякий случай ещё раз переспросил Маллеус. — Это не какая-нибудь глупая шутка? 

Он скрестил руки на груди, нервно постукивая пальцами по локтям. Леона, в свою очередь, взволнованно дёрнул ушами и только сильнее нахмурился. 

— По-твоему, это удачный повод для шуток? — Он рявкнул в раздражении, заставляя Маллеуса недовольно сдвинуть брови. 

В комнате снова повисло напряжённое молчание. Каждый думал о своём, но мыслями вновь и вновь возвращался к тому, как подобная проблема могла возникнуть. 

— Хорошо, — Маллеус, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие шумно втянул в себя воздух. — Давай я приму позицию поудобнее и ты ещё раз проверишь. 

Он дождался короткого кивка и развернулся к Леоне спиной, вставая на четвереньки и приподнимая таз. Льву оставалось только тяжко сглотнуть слюну, которой наполнился рот от такого привлекательного зрелища. Леона мог бы в своей привычной манере съязвить, мол, незачем для простого осмотра _так_ сексуально отклянчивать задницу, но смог едва только заставить силой мысли член не реагировать на расставленные широко ноги и слегка подрагивающую дырочку. Они, в конце концов, собирались предаться похоти и разврату, пока не случилось _это_. 

Леона щедро выдавил на пальцы новую порцию смазки, несмотря на то, что ягодицы все ещё блестели от нее после недавнего, и осторожно проник внутрь двумя пальцами, проверяя, насколько растянутым осталось пространство там. Он неспешно раздвинул пальцы в сторону, оставаясь удовлетвореным состоянием бархатистых стенок, и почти сразу же услышал приглушенное мычание. Вместе с тем и бедра плавно качнулись навстречу кистям. Хозяин тела ситуацию комментировать отказался и тут же замер. 

«Черт тебя, придурка, дери, как ты можешь быть _настолько_ похотливым в такой-то ситуации?!» 

Хорошо. Леона вдохнул и выдохнул. Он не будет ничего говорить. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. У них все ещё оставалось одно очень серьёзное дело. Он продвинул пальцы так глубоко, как смог, чтобы достать до простаты и ещё до кое-чего интересного. 

Ебаный. Сука. В рот. Внутри Маллеуса было ещё что-то твёрдое. Внутри Маллеуса не должно было вообще ничего быть, потому что уж чем, а очищающим заклинанием Леона овладел в совершенстве, раз уж пристрастился к мужской заднице. Что это такое? Он смутно догадывался, где-то глубоко на задворках его сознания мелькала мысль, до которой он никак не мог дотянуться, чтобы понять, с чем таким они столкнулись. 

— Это яйцо, — собрал все мысли льва воедино ясный голос откуда-то сбоку.

— Что, прости? — Леона переспросил на всякий случай, не поворачивая головы.

— Яйцо, — повторил голос совершенно будничным тоном.

— Лилия, я не самка, я не могу откладывать яйца, — Маллеус, позволив пальцам Леоны выскользнуть из себя мгновение назад, теперь сидел к нему же лицом.

— Но, право слово, я совсем не рассчитывал на то, что потомство будущего короля появится так скоро, — продолжал Лилия, покачивая головой и прикладывая ладони к лицу. — Ай-яй-яй, нехорошо получается. 

— Эй, — воззвал рыком Леона. — Какого черта? Ты ничего не собираешься объяснить?

— Что уж тут, это все моя вина. Я должен был провести этот разговор с Маллеусом ещё только когда заметил, что он уже вступил в _подобного рода_ отношения, — Лилия прикрыл глаза и потёр виски. — Не думал я, что Маллеус созреет _так быстро_ , а его партнёр окажется _настолько_ _сильным_ осеменителем.

Маллеусу не удалось скрыть свое смущение, что было вызвано словами его наставника. Он неуверенно погладил свой живот, не отрывая от Лилии взгляда.

— Ну и? К чему все это? — Леона рыкнул и раздражённо замахал хвостом из стороны в сторону. Этот чудак объяснил ровным счётом ничего.

— Видишь ли, до этого все правители Долины Шипов являлись самками, и это не просто так. Правитель должен произвести на свет самолично здоровое потомство. В этом поколении единственный наследник на престол — мужская особь, однако традиции и особенности организмов никто не отменял.

— Что? — На всякий случай переспросил Леона, переваривая полученную информацию.

— То есть я, как правитель, должен воспроизвести на свет потомство, и моё тело, хоть я и мужская особь, к этому приспособлено? — Выдал после небольшой паузы Маллеус.

— Ага. Совершенно верно, — Лилия мягко улыбнулся своему воспитаннику, подтверждая его догадку. — Вот только... Это должно было случиться намного позже. Хотя бы через десяток лет после того, как ты станешь королём. И зачать потомство ты должен был с особью, которую специально бы выбрали для идеального потомства. Но теперь, — он повернул голову в сторону льва и его глаза опасно свернули в полумраке. — Теперь Леона Кингсколар должен взять на себя ответственность за это происшествие.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я большее животное, чем Леона Кингсколар, не так ли?

_Теперь Леона Кингсколар должен взять на себя ответственность за это происшествие._

Эти слова звучали в голове Леоны до сих пор, хотя прошло уже несколько дней. Лилия просто-напросто выпроводил его из комнаты, оправдывая это тем, что ему нужно поговорить с Маллеусом наедине.

Ага, как же. Леона, может, и оставался на второй год несколько раз, но это не потому что он тупой, а потому что ему было лень заниматься как следует. И он уж точно понял, что этот старый хрыч ему не рад.

Но, если так серьёзно подумать... _Он? Отец?_ Верилось в это с огромным трудом, но Леона точно нащупал плод или что-то на него похожее.

_«Тц, ну я же просил хотя бы вытаскивать перед финалом, если ты опять забыл о защите.»_

Недовольная мордашка, с которой Маллеус это произносил, тут же всплыла в воспоминаниях Леоны. Это, кажется, было не так давно, а он тогда ещё посмеялся и отмахнулся, мол, да ладно тебе, бояться нечего, ты же не залетишь.

_Упс._

Он был готов взять свои слова обратно, однако это никак бы уже не смогло помочь.

Что вообще значило "взять на себя ответственность"? Они ведь даже в отношениях не состояли так, как это обычно принято. Их связывало только физическое влечение. И то, скорее, влечение исключительно Леоны, потому что он не помнил, чтобы Маллеус хоть раз на него накинулся со словами "возьми меня, сейчас же!" или хоть что-то подобное. А теперь что? Теперь у них будет ребёнок.

Ещё и обсудить это с будущей матерью лично никак не получалось. Леона никогда не думал, что нахождение в разных классах настолько затруднит их общение. Все бы ничего, но проклятый Ванруж постоянно оказывался с Маллеусом на переменах быстрее и старался проводить с ним все его свободное время. Да ещё и рожу такую стремную корчил, что у льва все настроение пропадало.

Но так больше продолжаться не могло. Им просто _необходимо_ было поговорить друг с другом с глазу на глаз. И, если честно, Леона никак не ожидал, что Маллеус Дракония собственной персоной заявится к нему в спальню посреди ночи.

— Ого, привет, — только и смог выдавить Леона из себя, уставившись на гостя.

— Кингсколар. Ты избегаешь меня?

Маллеус стоял со скрещенными на груди руками, а Леона в изумлении. Это он то избегает?! Да он тут всеми силами старается на контакт выйти, а этот!! Ещё и пытается на него всё перекладывать!

В общем, он высказал примерно всё то же самое, добавляя, что его и в общежитие тоже не пускали охранники, и в изумлении теперь стоял Маллеус.

— Так что я тебя не избегаю и бросать не собираюсь теперь, даже думать не смей о таком, идиотина!

Леона сначала злобно рыкнул, а потом вспомнил, что беременным нельзя волноваться, и успокаивающе погладил Маллеуса по плечу.

— Садись, нам о многом нужно поговорить.

Не дожидаясь, пока тот отреагирует, Леона приобнял его за талию и усадил вместе с собой на кровать, да так и не стал отпускать после перемещения. Он, если что, соскучился.

Им действительно нужно было поговорить о том самом многом, но слова никак не могли сорваться с губ, поэтому они так и сидели, молча и обнимаясь.

— Ты, ну.. — Леона решился разорвать тишину, но спрашивать о таком было немного странно. — Какой срок? Когда рожать?

— Лилия говорит, что плоду уже два месяца и примерно через месяц я должен буду... Ну, ты понимаешь.

Маллеус Дракония. Краснеет. Говоря о приближающейся кладке яиц. Господи, Леона, должно быть, извращенец, но он отчего-то находит это дико сексуальным. Так бы взял и прямо сейчас завалил бы. Но...

— Лилия, конечно, не в восторге от этого всего, ты и сам понимаешь, но мы решили, что оставим ребёнка. Разумеется, сначала его придётся скрывать, иначе скандала не миновать, но Лилия...

Договорить Маллеус не успел — Леона переместил руку на его затылок и притянул к себе.

— Лилия то, Лилия это, — он прорычал недовольно, глядя в ярко-зелёные глаза. — Не он отец твоего ребёнка, а я.

С этими словами Леона впился поцелуем в губы Маллеуса, жадно пытаясь утолить всю свою страсть и тоску, которые накопились за тот промежуток времени, что они не виделись. Грёбаная неделя прошла с тех пор, как он в последний раз прикасался к желанному телу, как сейчас. Он нехотя оторвался от уст и теперь ласкал открытую — Маллеус пришёл с собранными в хвост волосами — шею губами и языком.

— П-прекрати, — голос Маллеуса, хрипловатый и слегка севший, задрожал. Обычно прикрываемый участок кожи на шее был его слабым местом, и Леона, прекрасно об этом знавший, нагло этим пользовался.

У обоих по телу прошли волны мурашек. Низы животов знакомо потянуло, а сердца забились быстрее.

Шумно сглатывая слюну, Леона повалил Маллеуса на кровать. Чёрный шёлковый халат, который на нем был, соблазнительно распахнулся, оголяя плечи, часть груди и одно бедро. Не то, чтобы он был неопытным юнцом, у которого бушевали гормоны, но в штанах у него моментально стало тесно.

 _Пиздец._ Беременность сделала Маллеуса Драконию еще более сексуальным, чем он был до этого, хотя казалось бы, куда уж боле. Алые от поцелуев губы, свежие засосы на бледной шее, лихорадочный блеск в глазах.

Никто не в праве винить второго принца Саванны за то, что у него каменный стояк от этого зрелища.

Но он все-таки не животное, ему требуется согласие от партнёра. Он берет Маллеуса за руку, подносит её к своим губам и нежно целует тыльную сторону ладони.

— _Можно?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я обязательно правильно поставлю все теги! Но когда-нибудь потом...


End file.
